The present invention relates to agents for oxidative coloring of keratin fibers, particularly human hair, based on a developer/coupler combination and which contain as the developer a 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene derivative and to novel 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene derivatives.
Oxidation dyes have become very important for the coloring of keratin fibers, particularly in the field of hair coloring. In this case, the color is created by reaction of certain developers with certain couplers in the presence of an appropriate oxidant. Suitable developers for this purpose are, in particular, 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, p-aminophenol and 1,4-diaminobenzene. Suitable couplers are, for example, resorcinol 4-chlororesorcinol, 1-naphthol, 3 aminophenol and derivatives of m-phenylenediamine.
Oxidation dyes used for coloring human hair must meet many special requirements besides producing colorations of a desired intensity. The dyes must be toxicologically and dermatologically harmless, and the resulting hair colors must have good light, permanent wave, acid and rubbing resistance. The hair colors must also remain stable for a period of at least four to six weeks in the absence of light, rubbing and chemicals. In addition, it must be possible, by means of a combination of appropriate developers and couplers, to create a wide range of different color shades.
Currently used coloring agents, however, do not meet the aforesaid requirements in all respects.
Hence, a need continues to exist for novel developers which will meet the aforesaid requirements to a high degree.
In this regard, we have now found that 1,4-diaminobenzene derivatives of general formula (I) meet the requirements placed on developer components to an unusually high degree. Thus, by use of such developer components together with known coupler components, intense color shades are obtained which are unusually resistant to light and washing.
The object of the present invention are agents for oxidative coloring of keratin fibers, for example wool, furs, feathers or hair, particularly human hair, based on a developer-coupler combination containing as the developer a 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene derivative of general formula (I) 
wherein
R1, R2, R3 and R4 independently of each other denote hydrogen, a C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-C4 dihydroxyalkyl or C1-C4 alkoxy-(C1-C4)alkyl group, or R1 and R2 or R3 and R4 form a four-membered to eight-membered aliphatic ring, with at least two of the R1 to R4 groups denoting hydrogen;
R5 denotes hydrogen, a hydroxyl group, a halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl or C1-C4 alkoxy group;
R6, R7, R8, R9 and R10 independently of each other denote hydrogen, a halogen atom or a cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C8 alkyl, C1-C4 alkyl thioether, mercapto, nitro, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, trifluoromethane, xe2x80x94C(OH), xe2x80x94C(O)CH3, xe2x80x94C(O)CF3, xe2x80x94Si(CH3)3, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, C1-C4 dihydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHR11 or xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94CO2R12 group or a xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94R13 group, where p=1, 2, 3 or 4, or a xe2x80x94C(R14)xe2x95x90NR15 group or a C(R17)Hxe2x80x94NR18R19 group, or two adjacent R6 to R10 groups form a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O bridge;
R11 denotes hydrogen, a hydroxyl, nitro, amino, CO2R12 or xe2x80x94C(O)CH3 group;
R12, R14 and R17 independently od each other denote hydrogen or a C1-C4 alkyl group;
R13 denotes an amino or nitrile group;
R15, R18 and R19 independently of each other denote hydrogen, a hydroxyl, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl or C3-C4 dihydroxyalkyl group or a radical of formula 
R16 denotes hydrogen, an amino group or a hydroxyl group,
or containing a the physiologically tolerated, water-soluble salt thereof.
Suitable compounds of formula (I) are, for example:
2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-bromophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-phenyl-1-(4-ethenylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[2,4-di(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[2,5-di(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,5-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[2,6-di(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,6-diaminophenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,6-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2,6-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[2-(bromomethyl)phenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)-benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-formylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[3,5-di(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 2,5-di-amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3,5-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-bromophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[3-di(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-formylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-hydroxy-phenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-fluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[4-(hydroxymethyl)phenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[4-(methylthio)phenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[4-(trimethylsilyl)phenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-acetylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-[4-(di(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-formylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene; 2,5-diamino-4-chloro-1-phenylbenzene; 2,5-diamino-4-methoxy-1-phenylbenzene; 2,5-diamino-4-methyl-1-phenylbenzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)-amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxy-phenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)-benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[4-dimethylamino)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl(amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-phenylbenzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)-benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl])benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl])benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-(2-m2methoxyethyl)amino-1-phenylbenzene; -amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3-difluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-difluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-[(bis(1-methylethyl)amino)carbonyl]phenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-[(bis(1-methylethyl)amino)carbonyl]-3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino-1-(2-(bromomethyl)phenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[2-(diethylamino)carbonyl]phenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxy-phenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-amino phenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-5-methoxy-phenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-acetylaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-bromophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-formylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(bromomethyl)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(hydroxymethyl)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(methylthio)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(trimethylsilyl)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-acetylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-bromophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethenylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-formylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-iodophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methyl-3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(5-bromo-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(5-formyl-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-phenylbenzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3-difluoro-4-heptylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3-difluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)-amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-difluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-[(bis(1-methylethylaminocarbonyl)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-bromomethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-(diethylaminocarbonylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-5-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[3-(acetylamino)phenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[3-bromophenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[3-carboxyphenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[3-chlorophenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[3-fluorophenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[3-formylphenyl]benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-bromomethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxymethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylthiophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-trimethylsilylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-acetylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-formylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-iodophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methyl-3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(5-brono-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-di-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(5-formyl-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-dimethylamino-1-phenylbenzene; 2-amino-5-methyl-amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxy-phenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(3-aminophenyl)bezene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2-amino-5-methylamino-1-phenylbenzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-bromophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-ethenylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[2,4-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,4-di-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[2,5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[2,6-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[2,6-di-aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,6-dihydroxyphenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethylaminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-bromomethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1[di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[3,5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3,5-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-bromophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[3-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxymethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-methylthiophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-trimethylsilylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-acetylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-[4-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino-1-phenylbenzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-bromophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[2,4-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[2,5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl(aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[2,6-di-(2-hydroxyethyl(aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-bromomethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[2-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[3,5-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-bromophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[3-(di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl(amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-hydroxymethyl)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(methylthio)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(trifluoromethyl) phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(trimethylsilyl)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-acetylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-[4-di-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminophenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-phenylbenzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-diamino-phenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[4-dimethylamino)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-phenylbenzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3-difluoro-4-heptylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3-difluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-difluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-[(bis(1-methylethyl)amino)carbonyl)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-[(bis(1-methylethyl)amino)carbonyl)-3-methoxyphenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-bromomethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-diethylaminocarbonyl)phenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-4-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-5-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-acetylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-bromophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-(bromomethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxymethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylthiophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-trimethylsilylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-acetylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-bromophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethenylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-iodophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methyl-3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(5-bromo-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-(5-formyl-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3-difluoro-4-heptylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,3-difluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dichlorophrnyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-difluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-[(bis(1-methylethylaminocarbonyl)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-[(bis(1-methylethylaminocarbonyl)-3-methoxyphenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-bromomethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[2-(diethylaminocarbonyl)phenyl]benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[2-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-[2-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di]-(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-4-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formyl-5-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-acetylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-bromophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-fluorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-bromomethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxymethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylthiophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-trimethylsilylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-acetylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-aminiphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-bromophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethenylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-formylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-hydroxymethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-iodophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methyl-3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(5-bromo-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-di(2-methoxyethyl)amino-1-(5-formyl-2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-dimethylamino-1-phenylbenzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2,3,4-trimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2,4-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2,6-dimethoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2-amino-5-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2-hydroxy-4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(3,5-diaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(3,5-dihydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(3-hydroxy-5-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(3-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(4-dimethylaminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(4-aminophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(4-carboxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene and 5-amino-2-methylamino-1-phenylbenzene.
Preferred are compounds of formula (I) wherein (i) R1 and R2 or R3 and R4 or all radicals from R1 to R4 denote hydrogen and/or (ii) four of radicals R6 to R10 represent hydrogen and the fifth radical denotes hydrogen or a xe2x80x94C(OH)H, xe2x80x94C(O)CH3, C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl group and/or (iii) R5 denotes hydrogen.
Particularly well suited 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene derivatives of formula (I) in terms of the overall invention are 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-nitrophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-aminophenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(2-methylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-methylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(4-methylphenyl)benzene; 2,5-diamino-1-(3-chlorophenyl)benzene and 2,5-diamino-1-(4-chlorophenyl)benzene or the physiologically tolerated salts thereof.
The compounds of formula (I) can be used as free bases or in the form of their physiologically tolerated salts with inorganic or organic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric, sulfuric, phosphoric, acetic, propionic, lactic or citric acid.
The colorants of the invention contain the 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene derivative of formula (I) in an amount from about 0.005 to 20 wt %, an amount from about 0.01 to 5.0 wt % and particularly from 0.1 to 2.5 wt % being especially preferred.
Suitable couplers are preferably 2,6-diaminopyridine, 2-amino-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]anisole, 2,4-diamino-1fluoro-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-methoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-di-1-ethoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,5-dimethoxybenzene, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-(methylamino)pyridine, 2,6-diamino-3,5-dimethoxpyridine, 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 2,4-diamino-1,5-di(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 1-(2-aminoethoxy)-2,4-diaminobenzene, 2-amino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-4-methylaminobenzene, 2,4-diaminophenoxyacetic acid, 3-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-amino-2-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-ethoxybenzene, 5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)phenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 3-[(2-aminoyethyl)amino]aniline, 1,3-di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)methane, 1,3-diamino-2,4-dimethoxybenzene, 2,6-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)aminotoluene, 4-hydroxyindole, 3-dimethylaminophenol, 3-diethylaminophenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 5-amino-2,4 dichlorophenol, 3-amino-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 2-[(3-hydroxyphenyl)amino]acetaminde, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-](2-hydroxyethyl)aminol, 3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]phenol, 5-amino-2-ethylphenol, 2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethanol, 5-[3-(hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-amino-4-chloro-2-methylphenol, 1-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,3-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2-methyl-1-naphthol acetate, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1-chloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 2-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,2-dichloro-3,5-dihydroxy-4-methylbenzene, 1,5-dichloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenol, 3,4-methylene dioxyaniline, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,3-benzodioxol, 6-bromo-1-hydroxy-3,4-methylenedioxybenzene, 3,4-diaminobenzoic acid, 3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-1,4(2H)-benzoxazine, 6-amino-3,4-dihydro-1,4(2H)benzoxazine, 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone, 5,6-dihydroxyindo 5,6-dihydroxyindoline, 5-hydroxyindole, 6-hydroxyindole, 7-hydroxyindole and 2,3-indolinedione.
Although the advantageous properties of the diamino benzene derivatives of formula (I) suggest that said derivatives be used as the only developer, it is, of course, possible to use diaminobenzene derivatives of formula (I) together with other known developers, for example with 1,4-diaminobenzene, 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, 4-aminophenol and its derivatives, for example 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)pyranole or a tetraaminopyrimidine.
In the colorant of the invention, the couplers and developers can be contained alone or in admixture with each other, the total amount of couplers and developers in the colorant of the invention ranging from 0.005 to 20 wt %, preferably from about 0.01 to 5.0 wt % and particularly from 0.1 to 2.5 wt % (based on the total amount of colorant).
The total amount of the developer-coupler combination contained in the colorants described here is preferably about 0.01 to 20 wt %, an amount from about 0.02 to 10 wt % and particularly from 0.2 to 6.0 wt % being especially preferred. In general, the developers and couplers are used in about equimolar amounts. It is not disadvantageous, however, to use the developer in a certain excess or deficiency, for example in a coupler:developer ratio of 1:2 to 1:0.5.
Moreover, the colorant of the invention can also contain other components, for example 6-amino-2-methylphenol and 2-amino-5-methylphenol, as well as common direct dyes, for example triphenylmethane dyes such as [(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-(4xe2x80x2-imino-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-ylidene)methyl-2-methylaminobenze monohydrochloride (C.I. 42510) and 4-[(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)(4xe2x80x3-imino-3xe2x80x3-methyl-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadient-1xe2x80x3-yl)idine)methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene monohydrochloride (C.I.42520), aromatic nitro dyes, such as 4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrotoluene, 2-amino-4,6-dinitrophenol, 2-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrobenzene, 2-chloro-6-(ethylamino)-4-nitrophenol, 4-chloro-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-nitroaniline, 5-chloro-2-hydroxy-4-nitroaniline, 2-amino-4-chloro-6-nitrophenol and 1-[(2xe2x80x2-ureidoethyl)amino-4-nitrobenzene, furthermore azo dyes such as sodium 6-[(4xe2x80x2aminophenyl])azo]-5-hydroxynaphthalenesulfonate, and disperse dyes such as, for example 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone and 1,4,5,8-tetraaminoanthraquinone. The colorants can contain these components in an amount from about 0.1 to 4.0 wt %.
Naturally, the couplers and developers as well as the other dye components, if they are bases, can also be used in the form of their physiologically tolerated salts with organic or inorganic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric or sulfuric acid, orxe2x80x94if they contain aromatic OH groupsxe2x80x94in the form of salts with bases, for example as their alkali metal phenoxides.
Moreover, the colorants, if they are intended for coloring hair, can contain other common cosmetic additives, for example antioxidants such as ascorbic acid, thioglycolic acid or sodium sulfite, as well as perfumes, complexing agents, wetting agents, emulsifiers, thickeners and hair-care agents. The form in which the colorant preparations of the invention appear can be, for example, that of a solution, particularly an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution. Particularly preferred preparation forms, however, are creams, gels or emulsions. Their composition consists of a mixture of dye components and the usual additives for such preparations.
Conventional additives to solutions, creams, emulsions or gels are, for example, solvents such as water, the lower aliphatic alcohols, for example ethanol, propanol or isopropanol, glycerol or glycols such as 1,2-propylene glycol, moreover wetting agents or emulsifiers from the class of anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surfactants, such as fatty alcohol sulfates, ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkyltrimethylammonium salts, alkylbetaines, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, ethoxylated nonylphenols, fatty alkanolamides, ethoxylated fatty esters, furthermore thickeners, such as the fatty alcohols, starch or cellulose derivatives, furthermore vaseline, paraffin oil and fatty acids as well as hair-care agents such as cationic resins, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acid and betaine. The said constituents are employed in amounts normally used for such purposes, for example the wetting agents and emulsifiers in an amount from about 0.5 to 30 wt %, the thickeners in an amount from about 0.1 to 25 wt % and the hair-care agents at a concentration of about 0.1 to 5.0 wt %.
Depending on the composition, the colorant of the invention can be weakly acidic, neutral or alkaline. In particular, it has a pH from 6.8 to 11.5, the adjustment to alkaline pH preferably being done with ammonia. Organic amines, for example monoethanolamine and triethanolamine, as well as inorganic bases such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, however, can also be used. Suitable for pH adjustment to an acidic value are inorganic or organic acids, for example phosphoric, acetic, citric or tartaric acid.
To use the afore-described colorants for oxidative dyeing of hair, said colorants are mixed with an oxidant immediately before use, and the mixture is applied to hair in an amount sufficient for hair treatment which, depending on hair fullness, is generally from about 60 to 200 grams.
Suitable oxidants for developing the hair color are mainly hydrogen peroxide or a compound of addition of hydrogen perbxide to urea, melamine, sodium borate or sodium carbonate, in the form of a 3 to 12%, preferably 6%, aqueous solution, as well as air oxygen. When a 6% hydrogen peroxide solution is used as the oxidant, the weight ratio of hair colorant to oxidant is 5:1 to 2:1, and preferably 1:1. Larger amounts of oxidant are used primarily when the hair colorant contains a higher dye concentration or when stronger hair bleaching is desired at the same time. The mixture is allowed to act on the hair at 15 to 50xc2x0 C. for about 10 to 45 minutes and preferably for 30 minutes. The hair is then rinsed with water and dried. Optionally, this rinse can be followed with a shampoo wash, optionally followed by rinsing with a weak organic acid, for example citric or tartaric acid. The hair is then dried.
The colorant of the invention containing as the developer a diaminobenzene derivative of formula (I) affords colorations of excellent color fastness, particularly in terms of light fastness, wash fastness and rubbing fastness. As regards the coloring properties, the colorants of the invention, depending on the type and composition of the dye components, provide a wide range of different color shades ranging from brown, purple, violet to blue and black shades. The color intensity of the color shades is particularly good. The very good coloring properties of the colorants of the present patent application also manifest themselves, in particular, in that these colorants make it possible readily to color with good coverage gray, chemically not predamaged hair.
The 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene derivatives of formula (I) are readily water-soluble affording colorations of high color intensity and outstanding color fastness, particularly as regards light fastness, wash fastness and rubbing fastness. Moreover, they show excellent storage stability, particularly as components of the aforedescribed colorants.
Another object of the present invention are novel 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene derivatives of formula (I) or the physiologically tolerated water-soluble salts thereof, water-soluble salts wherein at least one of radicals R1 to R10 is different from hydrogen.
The 2,5-diamino-1-phenylbenzene derivatives of formula (I) can be prepared by known synthetic methods, for example by the methods described in the following practical examples.
The following examples are intended to further illustrate the object of the invention without limiting it to these examples.